starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Elites
Elites are experienced Vindicator combatants who are trusted with special tasks. They do not hold rank over other Vindicators, but are recognized as experienced teachers and arbiters of peace. Depending on whether they belong to Dinah’s or Shale’s Vindicator faction, Elites have differing duties. Please note that Elites are a new rank that was only established after the Vindicator Mini Event. Elite spots are competitive, but not subject to activity checks. Overview Elites are older, experienced Vindicators who have been with the faction for a long time, and are generally trusted and recognized as reliable members of the faction. They are usually promoted from the rank of Soldier, but may also have been Supporters. All elites excel at a specific task, whether it be combat, tracking, explosives or any other useful field. Elites are a new rank, established to bring a sort of a “captain” character into the growing fold of the Vindicator army. Elites do not hold rank over other Vindicators, and don’t have authority over them. They may be selected to lead specific missions, but they don’t hold power in daily life, and any attempts to wield power are likely to be met with disdain from the other Vindicators. The main task of the Elites is to act as trainers and mentors for the Cadets, and offer practical lessons in useful skills to the Soldiers and Supports as well. Elites are guides, helpers and arbiters of peace. Their experience allows them to aid, comfort and support their fellow Vindicators. On missions, they are usually entrusted leadership duties, or special tasks, such as mentoring and keeping Cadets safe. Due to their experience, the Elites may be specifically consulted on matters that concern their expertise, and their opinions are generally held in high regard, even if they don’t have any more decision power than the others. Shale's Elites In Shale’s bunker, the Elites have expanded duties. While they still act as mentors and trusted soldiers, they are also tasked with the safety of the whole base. Shale’s Elites are mostly combat oriented, and chosen for their loyalty, experience and skill in battle, as well as their trustworthiness. These Elites will act as guards and patrols, keeping tabs on movements in and out of the base, as well as its surroundings. Although all Vindicators are expected to contribute to the safety of the group as a whole, on Elites this task is particularly heavy, as they are entrusted with reporting, and where necessary, dealing with threats both from inside and outside the base. Although they still don’t hold authority over the other Vindicators, they are allowed and expected to take matters in their own hooves if they must. Rank Levels * 25 AP | '''You are the best Vindicators have to offer, and you know it. Should it please you, choose '''a tier 1 talent. (first talent only) early. * 50 AP | '''You must be unflinching in the line of duty, and defend your people from dangers both from outside and within. To do this, receive a '''Long Sword and a Helmet. * 75 AP | 'With your training, you are a match for any Chevalier or Raider. Gain '+15SP to either strength or agility. * 100 AP | '''An extra set of teeth or talons from an ally you can always trust would suit you well. As long as your familiar slot is empty, choose a '''Vagabond level 2 (except rare) familiar for free. Category:Vagabonds Category:Ranks